


The Firebird

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	The Firebird

The legend says, that there is a bird of fire. Soaring through the sky ever since it could be distinguished from the surface. Its flight was long, it endured many ages, through cold and fires.

Eventually, the time of man has come and rumors of the flaming wings spread. It was said, that the one to capture the Firebird would become eternal. Many tried binding him, but none succeeded. Yet still more and more came with ideas supposed to be better, supposed to work...

Fires in his trail coming from the seemingly endless tail feathers, dragging across the sky. His wings, hidden, covered in the lights of his fires. Each fire individually like tiny little bits, all seemed to have their own life, but together, they formed a mighty flame. Beak orange like the sun in the morning. Its screach, the eternal sound, inducing goose bumbs to everyone unlucky to be close enough to hear it.

His path, for whatever immortal purpose, led him through a mountain pass, close to the snowy covered path. All of his physical appearance has been seen and written down, right there, in blood to the Book of the Living Things, by its author, the legendary Warlock, going by the name Me'lar. His usual approach: observe and then capture, was to be used here as well. Unlike the common hunters, Me'lar truly came prepared: From the oldest scrolls he extracted a binding spell, bound to capture the oldest, biggest and most powerful of creatures.

The ritual was done. The sacrifice was almost the highest price: that which makes the living of the man using the spell. In Me'lar's case, it was to be his right arm. The sacrifice was to mark the last hunt of the hunter. Using his left hand, Me'lar finished the last shaky scribbles into the book and closed it.

The Firebird enclosed and for the first time Me'lar noticed, that the beast had no eyes. He proceeded with his spell. Last words of the incantacion have been let out, Me'lar's only hand shoved into the air in front of him.   
After moments of dreadful silence, a gigantic chain appeared out of thin air, around it a magical sphere. As large as it was, it flew with huge energy right toward the Firebird and he had nowhere to dodge.

And he didn't.  
The chain passed right through him and milions after milions of tiny fireflies, like sparks in a campfire, spread in their flight, burning everything in sight, burning Me'lar and the mountain and only thing left of him was ash. It truly was his last hunt. From the ash, another firefly rose and joined all the others, forming into the firebird in the distance once again flying off into the horizon.

And in the end, he succeeded, he captured the Firebird and became eternal. They all did. 

They all became a part of him.


End file.
